The power available from a gas turbine engine is controlled through fuel flow regulation. When power governing is achieved using a torque pressure-transducer, there is a risk of experiencing momentary loss of the torque signal. This loss of signal can be caused by, but is not limited to, a low-g aircraft condition. The loss of torque signal may cause power fluctuations and result in thrust disturbance at the aircraft level. There is a need to counter and/or minimize this effect.